Eigengrau
by Shionce
Summary: ( AU ) The ability to re experience the dying moments of any corpse you touch, has the ability to drag you into the various murders that go on around you, or to bring you closer to the people that share secrets like yourself. ( Heavily based on the game Jisei, though plot will change, and be different than the game later on. Possible shipping later on also. )


So, this story just came into my mind just a little while ago, and I'm curious to find out where this adventure could eventually lead to in the future. So, I suppose, that I'll just write this down and see where it leads to. At the start, it will follow the start of the game pretty well, however I am wanting to branch out in the story further on in the future so things would be able to still make some sort of sense. I dunno, whatever ends up happening, I suppose? So, here it goes.  
 **  
Disclaimer:** _I don't own Attack on Titan, nor do I own the basic storyline of this fanfiction. That, which would belong to sakevisual, the creators of Jisei. Being as this work is kind of a spinoff of that game series._

* * *

 **Eigengrau**

 **By Shionce**

 **Chapter 1: _  
_**

* * *

Ei ● gen ● grau (noun)  
 **  
**( German; the color seen by the eye in perfect darkness. )

* * *

 _The singular, and accepted belief of with the act of you dying, you can see your life quickly flash through your eyes. In spare moments, being able to see the things that you've accomplished in your lifetime- the things that you're proud of. Those memories, making it easier to lull into the never-ending state of a sleep. The belief of that, is... ...complete, and utter **bullshit.**_

 _Instead of being lead to relive your greatest moments as a proud memento for yourself to take into the afterlife, there are only two things that happen while the bell ticks for the final times._

 _Nothing too elaborate. In fact, its rather simplistic, and to the point. -In fact, it all really is, just simplistic in the end. None of the fancy death romanticism that people try to latch on to the reality of the end._

 _First, of course, is the chilling, and terrible sensation that something isn't right. You've never felt this way before. Your mind processes this at an agonizing pace- and soon you start to realize why. The sudden, and terrifying shock of the realization that you're dying almost overflows your senses, and your entire mind._

 _Then secondly, and ultimately the last, you whisper to yourself a final thought, or a wish. Everyone has one, after all._

 _It could be something along the lines of wanting so say goodbye to a loved one, or to wish that they were anywhere but in the situation that they were currently in. Whatever it ends up being, it's always something that's laced with the pain of regret._

 ** _Could I have kept my promises? What would of happened if I hadn't made that decision? Why did I say those terrible things to her?_**

 _-So, in a nutshell, death is pretty much the worst. Every single time that it happens._

 _I don't really mind it anymore, having already been through them so much in my life. Though, that's not to say that I'm comfortable with it, I've just become numb to all of it at this point._

 _Is that even a thing, to be desensitized to the sensations of death?_

 _If that is the case, I guess it would make sense, considering the fact that experiencing death would be nothing less than the story of my life..._

 _Sort of ironic, in a way._

 _But, that's just the way that my life has always been._

* * *

Vision slowly sleeps out of the darkness of sleep, lying on top of one of the tables of the coffee shop that I had walked into hours before. I blinks, still trying to recall where I currently am, and why I was there in the first place.

 _W...What? ...Where am I?_

Blinking away the sleep in my eyes, trying to get a grasp on the environment around myself. Though, to my luck- or lack of, to be exact: this place doesn't look familiar to me. That fact doesn't come as a surprise, however. As it was, it had been years since anything has truly looked familiar, after all.

I yawn to myself as my mind slowly clears away the fog that sleep has left behind.

I soon notice that the walls are yellow, and the floors are made of a deep, chestnut colored wood. Amused, I draw my lips into a grin, seeing as the floor color isn't unlike the shade of my hair color.

 _Aaa.._

Taking in a deep breath, I find that this room is filled with the strong scent of freshly ground coffee, and the hints of sweet pastries that were also being made.

 _Hmm, I hear something. A machine... and steam?_

And this, seems to be enough for myself to finally remember at last.

 _Oh, right. I'm in a coffee shop, in some area known as Shiganshina. And as it is, it's my second day in this city._

I look towards the empty coffee cup that was placed in front of him on the table. With that, it was pretty apparent now that I had stopped here earlier for a quick coffee drink, because of me getting sleepy earlier... But yet, even with the coffee, I had still managed to fall asleep. How typical. Sighing, I run one of my hands through my softly messed up hair.

 _Funny, I guess even a grande caffè mocha isn't even enough to keep me awake these days. That's kind of sad._

Now bringing my hand to the pocket of these jeans, fumbling in his clothes in order to reach the wallet that he had left inside of them.

 _Aaa, I wonder if I should get another coffee. Though, I might as well, right?_ _And, who knows- this time, I might not sleep right after I finish the drink._

After I grab onto the wallet that had been resting in the folds of his pocket, I head over to the front counter of the shop. Thankfully, no one else in in the line, most likely because of it still being in the afternoon. Fast service was always a relief.

After a few moments of myself standing there, the person from behind the counter noticed the returning customer. From behind the person's blonde locks of hair, the person's facial features relax into a gentle smile.

"Did you have a nice nap?", the person asks as they tilt their head.

Slightly taken aback by the question, I quickly look away with a slight embarrassment. "Oh.. you saw me?"

Noticing this reaction, the blonde steps backwards, and covers their mouth with their hands, as if afraid that they might have said something offensive. "B-But don't worry!" they squeak out. "You weren't snoring or anything, so-" the person pauses to let out a small giggle, "-So, you're fine."

 _Well, okay then. That was nice to know, at least._

The coffee shop worker speaks up to the boy again, now looking more relaxed as they speak. "So, what is it that I can get for ya?"

It really would have been nice for things to have kept being this lighthearted. To be able to enjoy his drink, or perhaps to enjoy looking at the various changing expressions of the person that was taking his order, but no, that couldn't be true. This type of thing followed me throughout my entire life, and it would be naive of myself to think anything otherwise. Today wasn't any different.

 **BA-DUMP.**

The sound of a loud, aching heartbeat...

 _...Ugh..._

The previously smiling person in front of me quickly noticed a difference in his stance. Eyes clenched, and a sharp intake of breath, my own gaze fell to the floor while the other's was slowly widening in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Woah, are you okay?" the person had questioned. Their baby blue hued eyes darted back and forth, as if grasping for any little way that they could find a way to help the situation that was going on in front of them.

 **BA-DUMP. BA-DUMP. BA-DUMP.**

The feelings of the ribcage collapsing on top of itself. In only such a short time...

"Um, yeah... I'm fine."

Obviously not convinced, however, the other had begun to shake. Not knowing what to do with this instance, their eyes were now widened in full-blown worry.

"Y-You look like you're about to be sick. Are you sure...?"

Everything was starting to move more slowly, and more hazy. With each second that had went by, I could feel myself growing more dizzy than from the moment before. It was just so, so much...

Outstretching one of my palms, I rested my hand on the top of the counter that was next to me, just not wanting to fall over in a place like this. Knowing that this feeling would last for a few moments, or minutes for the most, -all I had to do was hang on to my fading consciousness until then.

Harder done than said. Everything was just slipping, slipping, slipping...

 _Why am I feeling this way now? There shouldn't be any reason why this would be happening **here...**_

"Um," the blonde speaks up to my attention again. "I-If you're not feeling well, the bathrooms are down that hallway." A momentary pause. "If you need it, I could help you walk to them?"

Not wanting to trouble this person just because they had happened to be around when this happened to me, I shook my hand. "Ah.. no- no, you don't have to. But thanks, I'll think I'll go there.." I mumbled as a continued grasping on to the counter for support, and soon stumbling in the direction that this person is pointing.

 **BA-DUMP. BA-DUMP. BA-DUMP. THUMP.**

My head was hurting even more now. If I'm feeling this sick, there is only one thing that it could ever mean.

 _ **Someone has died.**_

Walking through the hallway, I can see now that the door to the men's bathroom is wide open. Of course, this kind of sight never happens.

No, no, no... you're kidding.

Silently pleading with anybody, everybody- I just want nothing more than this to just be a big lie. To just be nothing but a big joke, but I've been through this position long enough to know that it wasn't possible. With the incessant throbbing in my head telling me everything that I need to know.

I tilt my head to get a peek into the bathroom, and sure enough, laying on top of the stone tiled floor is the still corpse of another person. Judging from appearances alone, they would be very close to my age.

I stepped quietly into the restroom, coughing, and nearly gagging at the the heavy scents of strong soaps and disinfectant. With steps at a time, I'm creeping closer to the body. A knife's in his chest. With that sight, I'm really not optimistic on what I'm going to have to do next.

 _I really hoped that he died quickly, or else, this is going to be really painful and unpleasant..._

Looking around myself, I check to see if anybody's line of sight is around me. Luckily, the bathroom hall leads away from the main area of the shop, so nobody would be able to see me. Only if they were to walk to the bathroom themselves. So, with that, I really just might have enough time to do this.

After preparing myself, I lean forward and tough his arm with the tips of my fingers.

At first, I brace myself for the oncoming pain inside of my chest, but the strike that I'm waiting for doesn't come for me.

* * *

 _ **I can't breathe. I'm trying my hardest to open my mouth, but nothing's working. It refuses to open.**_  
 _ **S-Something's on my face! I need to tear this away, but somebody's holding me down. It hurts even more that I know who it is..**_  
 _ **Oh no, oh no, oh no... ...I'm going to die. Die. Die. Die. I'm going to die...**_  
 _ **I... only wish that...**_

* * *

Quickly, I open my eyes, and I instinctively gasp for air. I fully know that I wasn't actually suffocating, though it's a reflex that just acts out on its own. Even though my life isn't at danger, I guess that this still does have a way of helping me, though. Because, my brain, doesn't all the time act similar to the ones of everyone else. It's strange, but for me, my mind always remembers the pain of every death that I end up experiencing, even though none of the deaths are actually my own.

 _It's just, has always been like that._

Soon, I feel a gaze on me, which succeeds in tearing me out of my thoughts. Now, in the hallway in front of me, there is definitely somebody there, staring at me. Unfortunately for me, I noticed this a few seconds too late.

There's a taller boy, standing in front of me. His shoulders are tense, and his face looks uncomfortably scrunched up as _malice_ and _accusation_ quickly fill up his _entire presence.  
_ **  
"What did you do?" _,_** he seethes. Glaring straight into me. His voice is calm, but it's not hard to tell that just _one slip up_ will result in a raging fit. He walks up closer, until he's standing straight behind me, and moves his gaze to the person lying dead on the ground.

"I-I didn't-", I tried to call back, but he had already started torwards the front of the store again. No doubt, it was to bring attention to this, of course. "Hey, just wait a minute!" ** _  
_** _  
_Though, those words didn't get very far, considering that he was already away by the time I said them.

Vaguely, due to the distance that I had with him, I was still able to make out some of the commotion that was happening in the other room. Loud yells, mixed in with fast, almost uncompromisable speaking. To me, I truly didn't think that anybody would have been able to get a clue of what he was saying with the pace he was going at, however- soon, another man came towards this open bathroom to gaze at the body.

 _Who knew? That angry stranger made some sense after all._

The thought would have made me chuckle, if it wasn't of the newly arrived man that started to take charge around here, with me, with next to no doubt being the prime suspect in this _**murder case.**_ How did I manage to find myself in this mess again? _**  
**  
_"Hey, kid. Step away from from the body.", he spoke to me as he walked through the hallway, and was soon next to me. His voice and demeanor were sharp, fluid, and commanding. What amazed me is that he wasn't freaking out at the moment, like most people in this situation would. So much so, that there was some part of me that couldn't help but to believe that he actually somewhat knew that he was doing, and what he was getting himself into.

Even without him wearing a uniform, it was obvious that he was a man of the law. It really wasn't that far fetched to be thinking this, because even without him wearing a uniform, his disposition gave me the impression that he wasn't somebody that wasn't unused to being the person of authority, and being somebody that may have very likely dealt with something like this before. His dark, black bangs that were resting across his forehead didn't do anything to wreck the image of dominance that I saw him having.

 _Who knew, maybe this person could actually be helpful for this._

I found myself speaking without restraints, almost desperate to prove something to the man. "I'm sorry, officer.", I blurted out to him. "I promise I didn't move anything."

After my hurried words, his facial expression changed. Not as up tight as he was before. If I were to put a word on it, it would be something more along the lines of him being genuinely surprised. "Officer?"

I quickly felt foolish. "Oh, you're not an officer, then? Sorry... I knew a couple of police officers, and you look kind of like them. I mean-", I could feel that I was on the verge of rambling right now. "-you carry yourself the same way."

"Mm, I see. Well, why don't you come with me?" he suggested, all the while dismissing what I had said earlier. Though, I agreed to follow him- there wasn't much choice in the matter, anyhow. For now, I thought, that it would just be best to cooperate with whatever this man would want me to do. Officer or not, he was still the one person in this coffee shop that seemed to have the most capabilities to having a handle of this situation.

The man had led me back into the main area of this shop. To be quite frank, it didn't take an intelligent person to notice the heavy tension that was now looming in the air around this place. Though, again, these reactions were to be expected. After all, this shop had seemed to be a quiet and friendly place. The people that worked here, and the regulars that would come by throughout the week, wouldn't expect this place to be the scene of a murder. Even to me, something like this was still, in a way, **unbelievable.**

I looked around to see the people that I would be around for the next few hours or so. Looking around, I realized that there were only a total of five people, myself included that were currently present in this room.

Looking to the side to my left, I noticed the taller, somewhat louder boy from before, leaning on one of the tables, looking shaken. Looking away from him, I looked towards the other people. Besides the dark haired, assertive man, there were two other people in this room. The blonde that works here, and a girl that's wearing a soft red scarf around her neck and over her shoulders.

As soon as the man was sure that he had assembled everyone into this room, he brought all of us closer to him, gathering us around, allowing us the ability to listen with clarity to what the circumstances had led all of us to.

"Excuse me, everyone. I'd like your attention for a moment.", he started. "I am Detective Levi Ackerman." Letting those words rest in the air for a few moments, it looks as if he's trying to choose his words carefully. With work like this that he did, being a Detective and all, it was no wonder why. "Unfortunately, a dead body has just been discovered on this premises.", he continues.

To the right of me, I can sense the blonde tense, and start to shake once again. It was even more apparent by the way the person had stuttered on their words. "W-what? But how...I mean...who?"

The Detective gives the worker a glance of sympathy. The other, dark haired girl, doesn't show, or say anything as a reaction to the news.

"Unfortunately," Levi responds, "I don't know anything about the situation yet. Because I'm going to have to ask you all to stay here until the police arrive to this scene."

This time, the quiet girl did speak up to what the Detective had to say. "Until they come?", she asks. "You mean the police aren't here yet? What about you, then?" she finishes, with her arms crossing in front of her.

Levi sighs, "I'm technically not on duty right now." he answers in a bored tone. "I just happened to be here at this time."

To which, the girl nods her head in understanding.

Continuing, the detective explains the terms of their current setting. "So, with that in mind, I'd like to speak with each of you separately for just a little bit. It'll help move the investigation along if I can start collecting information now. Is that okay with all of you?", he asks, while looking at all three of us.

The blonde is the one to answer first. Still trembling, and eyes hesitant to make eye contact with anybody else, the person whispers back. "Y-Yeah. Sure, anything to help."

The girl follows next. Voice quiet, and on the border of being monotone with her words. "Sure," she replies. "It's okay with me." The loud, accusing boy from before nods along with the girl, agreeing with with the terms as well.

Lastly, the Detective turns back to me. His eyes are directly on me. "So, kid. What about you?"

"Yep," I shrug in return, not being fazed by his gaze. "It's fine with me."

At this point, he seems weary of my answers and attitude. "Right...", he responds. "Then we'll start with you. Come with me, please."

Of course, there's no arguing with what he's saying now. Right now, I just have to do what he says, and wonder how long this is going to take in the end.

 _Sigh._

Detective Ackerman motions his hands for me to follow him into the hallway, away from the rest of the prying ears of the coffee shop. Though as we walk closer to the hallway which is located near the bathrooms, I can't help but to stare at the body that is still lying by itself on the bathroom floor.

The Detective glances back at me and notices this. In response, he gently kicks the door of the bathroom, resulting it to swing and bounce softly off the wall, and then at last closing with a small thud.

He starts off with an odd question. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess", I answer, though puzzled with it.

His cold eyes narrow themselves on me. "You just saw a dead body, and you're fine?" he asks with a frown, before he sighs. "Never mind, let's just start with your name. What is it?"

"Eren Jaeger", I deadpan.

With that answer, he stares at me impassively. It's hard to tell what he's thinking, but I don't think it's somewhere near being _pleased.  
_  
"Hm, okay then, Eren. Why don't you tell me what happened today?" he questions me _,_ which causes me to tilt my head.

"You mean when I found the body?"

He nods. "Well, yes. Anything that you think is useful."

"Well, for me," I begin. "I came in here around noon today. I ordered a coffee, finished it, and then fell asleep soon afterwards."

His expression now impassive, "You fell asleep after you drank a grande caffè mocha?" he says as he continues with his questions.

"Wait- how do you know what I drank?"

Detective Ackerman nods at the empty cup on the table where I was sleeping, bringing the scene to my attention.

He then looks back at me. "Saw you snoozing when I came in.", he replied simply. "It's not all that difficult to tell the sizes apart, and the mocha check mark on the cup is crossed of. You know, I _am_ a detective."

 _And, a pretty serious one at that. He's even reading people's coffee orders when he's off duty?_

"Well, besides that," I try to get back to the matter at hand. "I woke up about ten minutes ago. I guess- it could be less than that."

He glances to the round clock hanging on to the wall across from us. "So, around 2:40, you would say?"

I nod in return. "I guess so, something like that. I was just about to get another coffee before I started to feel sick.  
 _  
_"Hm, yes. I did see you looking a bit ill while you were at the counter. And then?"

There wasn't much more to tell, part of me thought that he knew that. "After that, the person at the counter suggested that I should go to the bathroom. Though when I went, that's when I saw the body that was lying there." _Was there much more to ask at this point?_

"Then, when you found the body did you touch him?"

 _Apparently there were still things to ask. And even if I say no to his question, they'll probably find my finger prints on his body anyway...  
_  
"Yes, I did."

He turned his head, "And, why were you touching a corpse?"

"Because", I took a breath. "I wanted to see if he was okay. I didn't realize that he was dead at the time."

With this, the Detective nods again, though I doubt he believes me. Any fool could have seen the knife in the boy's chest from a while away.

"Well then, Jaeger, is there anything else that you would like to say?"

 _Hmm, was there? I admit, I do find something strange about this death. Should I tell him, or should I just keep it to myself...?  
 **You know what, I'll just tell him.**_

"Well, yes," I started. "There is one last thing. To me, this death just seems.. **strange.** I can't put my finger on it."

He narrowed his eyes at me again. "There's a dead man with a knife in his chest. Strangeness goes without saying." He paused. "But, what makes you think it to be strange?"

"I don't know. Just a gut feeling, or something."

He nodded to himself again. "I see. Anything else?"

I shook my head.

"Then, go wait back in the main area for the time being.", he finally says to me as he leads me back to where we came from. When we make it back, he turns to face the rest of the people in the coffee shop.

"Who'd like to go next?" he asks the rest of the crowed. Almost immediately after the Detective asks, the taller boy volunteers.

"Okay, then follow me."

As both of them go away, I find a comfortable looking table and sink down into one of the chairs, while closing my eyes, in a small attempt to go over the things that have happened so far.

 _But no, this just doesn't make any sense. The boy in the restroom had a knife in his chest, that much is true. But in my vision, he was being suffocated._  
 _...Still, though. my vision did cut off before it was completely finished._ _Because that other guy interrupted me. **Oh, I really, really wish** that I could read the body again, but even if I try to get close to it, I'm sure to get caught. Considering that the Detective is most likely standing in front of the bathroom door._

 _Though sneaking around that Detective, was it really worth the risk? Maybe I could find a way to approach this from a different angle._


End file.
